


"No Shit, There I Was" Stories

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're telling stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No Shit, There I Was" Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rise_your_dead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rise_your_dead).



> Disclaimer: USA, Flying Glass of Milk, lots of other people own this. I’m not one of them.  
> Written for the prompt: Burn Notice, Sam & Fi & Mike, Trading stories at the Friendship Fanfic Meme, and for the prompt 'escape' for the LJ community, Fanfic_Bakeoff

Spies are used to being on edge. They may appear relaxed, but when your job is sometimes kill or be killed, making time to simply relax isn't always at the top of your list. When you do get a chance to lie back and take it easy, you usually don't. It's hard to unwind.

Unless, of course, your name is Sam Axe and you have an unlimited supply of mojitos. You sigh, knowing you should've cut him off at the fourth or fifth, but Fi is laughing and how often does she actually laugh at Sam's stories? So that leads to the few decent stories about Belfast, and that, in turn, leads to Sam telling about when he had to drag you out of a deal gone south, and Fi has another tall tale about her brother and you, and maybe the escaping the real world thing isn't so bad, with a suitable application of beers, and a couple of good friends.

At least, until you spot someone who shouldn't be in the bar, and you all go on alert again - and you're all on edge again.


End file.
